Way To The Light
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: Lindsay and her friend Ian were going to a convention. While they were there Heartless appear and Lindsay's life will never be the same. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or other games Square Enix thought up of. And please review.
1. Chapter 1

ATE: Hey readers! Fourth fan fic made and I'm sure you'll like it better than my other KH fan fic. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Way To Light**

Prolouge

It was a nice sunny day outside my house. Perfect weather for going to the Square Enix Video Game Convention that happened to be today.

My friend Ian (who is NOT my boy friend), and I were going to the convention with him cosplaying as Shuyin and I as Lenne. Right now, I was waiting for him to pick me up at the moment, fully dressed in my very detailed Lenne's costume that I made along with the boots and hairbead thingy that she wore in her hair.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Lindsay. I'm a 17 years old. While wearing the Lenne costume I look like her, with the exception that I have blue eyes instead of brown.

As I waited for Ian, I started to get bored so I thought of what to do to pass the time. I then came to the decision that I would go to my room and play Kingdom Hearts 2 and beat it again. What? You can't blame me! It a really fun game and it's too fun for it's own good.

With that in mind I went to my room closed the door and turned on my PS2 and waited for the title of the game to come up. When it did I selected my first file (which was, of course, at the end) and loaded it. I'm waiting... I'm waiting... I'm waiting... Oh here it is! Finally!

I started playing it and I got to the part where it's the last fight with Xemnas before the credits. He started talking. I decided to skip the scene and started fighting Xemas with Sora and Riku. I always thought that Riku was hot in KH2 since the day I started playing it.

"_I think it would be awsome if Kingdom Hearts existed in real life." _I thought.

Oh great! Now I'm wishing for the impossible to happen. I went back to playing my game.

I watched Xemnas carefully and I noticed something I didn't notice about him.

"OH my god! Xemnas' weapon are two lightsabers!" I said. (AN: It's actually true. I noticed that his weapon were what looked like two lightsabers)

Okay If you know what I'm talking about then good for you. If not, too bad. Not back to killing the Drama Queen...er King named Xemnas.

I was just watching the last cutscene when my mom called me.

"Lindsay! Ian's here."

About time you got here. I turned off my PS2 and went downstairs to find Ian waiting patiently for me. Patience was something I almost lacked.

Ian was wearing his Shuyin costume and must say, he must had put as much time into his like it did mine.

Ian had blonde hair which for this occasion he used hair spray to get his hair to look somewhat like Shuyin's and had green eyes. He happened to be a 18 year old.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. I then turned around to my mom. "Bye mom. See you when we get back."

It was with that that we went out the door of my house and into the sunny weather. In my drive way was Ian's black Mustang. Since my mom said she would only get me a car was when I turned 18, Ian and I would always ride to school together in his car. We both got in.

Ian started driving and I started to get bored. I decided to tease Ian about him liking black so much (and believe me it was a habit I could break).

"What is with you and liking black all the time, goth?" I said.

"I am NOT goth, Lindsay, and you know it." He said.

"Oh, I have? Since when?"

"Since the day we met at school, you dummy."

"When was that?"

"When we first started high school."

Wow, he never did this before. Maybe he knew I would tease him about liking the color black.

"Did you know I was going to tease you about you liking black?"

"Yeah, I did. Since you do it to me all the time."

Question answer.

"Oh look we're here." Said Ian.

"Really!"

"No! We still got about 3 minutes left to get there from where we're driving from."

Three dull minutes with nothing to do but sit here and watch all the little pretty colored cars drive by the window. Annd NOW we're really there.

Ian parked the car in the parking lot. When we got out we make our way to the convention and got inside. Inside it was a huge play full of people cosplaying as Square Enix characters (like Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, ect.). We went and looked around the play while looking what the other people were cosplaying as.

After 8 solid minutes it was time for the rewards to be handed out and everyone was crowed near the stage. The sad thing was that Ian and I were stuck in the back. As some people were called out and went on stage. I turned around and saw a black shadow moving on the ground and towards the stage. I watched as it went up the step and was right next to the annoucer. What happened next, I couldn't believe my eyes! The shadow then formed and became a Shadow Heartless.

I heard the many gasps and the sound of people panicking as the Heartless stared at the people. I saw in horror as it took the annoucer's heart and with that every started to run to the doors and out. Ian and I ran also.

"That's something you don't see every day." Said Ian.

"Of course it's not! The thing is not supposed to exist!" I said.

"'The Thing?'"

"NO! Not 'The Thing.' I meant the Heartless!"

Went we managed to get outside I looked up at the sky in total disbelief. In the sky, just like the first KH game, was that giant purple orb thingy sucking everything, and I mean everything in sight. Ian and I watched as a certain black Mustang flew passed up and into the somewhat black hole.

"NO! MY BLACK MUSTANG!" Cried Ian.

"Calm down Ian, you could always get another one." It was then I stopped talking. If this had happen in the first Kingdom Hearts came, then there wouldn't be a time for Ian to get another car, since the world was ending.

"We gotta go!" I yelled.

"How? We don't have a car."

"We don't need a car! We can run! Run like the wind and don't look back!"

And run we did. As fast as our legs could carry us. As we ran I heard Ian scream which caused me to look back. Ian was on the ground lifeless, near him was a Heartless with what looked like to be my friend's heart. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I look at Ian. He was dead!

"No! Ian!" I cried.

This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't.

I then saw somehting else that shouldn't be real. Stand a few feet away from me was a person wearing a long black cloak. Who it was I didn't have to think twice.

"Organization XIII..." I said as the person approached me, my voice barely above a whisper.

Now that the person was closer to me, I could tell that it was a man that seemed to be the same age as me or somewhere close to that. As much as I wanted to get away from him, my feet seem to not want to move an inch from where I was standing.

The man seemed to be staring at me and before I knew it, I felt an iron grip on my right arm and looked down to see that it was the Organization member that's hand was griping it.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to struggle to get free, but his grip on my arm was too strong for me.

He held out his hand and a black portal appeared. He then started to drag me along with himself into the portal and that was all I saw before everything became dark.

* * *

ATE: What do you peoples think? Please Review. If you do, You'll make me happy and I'll write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

ATE: Chapter 1 is finally up. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm so glad I played KH2.

* * *

Chapter 1

When I came to, I noticed that I was warm and not cold like I was when I was back home at the time the Heartless attacked. Why do I feel warm?

I cracked open my eyes and they met a white ceiling. I turned my head to the left and saw a long white table with a white vase with a daisy and a total of two chairs, one on each end. As I looked at the walls I saw drawing hanging on them. I saw that there were huge curtains and I guessed that there was a window behind them.

I slowly made myself sit up in what happened to be a bed I was laying on that was all white. I got a better look at the room and recognized it immediately. It was that white room in the Old Mansion that was in Twilight Town but I can't just assume anything now, can I?

I got out of the bed I was laying in and made my way to the door. Going outside the door I saw the two staircases leading to the first floor of the Old Mansion. I went down the steps that were closer from where I stand. I gazed down at the debris that was on the ground while ascending the carpeted steps that creaked every time I place my foot on them. When I got down I looked at the familiar place that I had know since I played Kingdom Hearts 2.

"So I'm in Twilight Town..." I said out loud, mostly to myself.

"Indeed you are."

My eye went wide as I turned around and saw the Organization XIII member standing in the corner that was near the door on the side.

"Organization XIII!" I cried out.

The memeber just stared at me and then started to laugh. What was so funny? When he stopped laughing, I could somehow tell that he was looking at me,even thought his hood was up.

"Organization XIII? They don't exist anymore. They're gone."

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?"

"Exactly what I said."

I looked at him in confusion. Organization XIII was gone? Then that must mean...

"You're not with the Organization?" I asked.

"Of course I'm not with the Organization."

"Then _why_ are you wearing a Organization robe?"

"To hide."

"To hide?" I said as I walked over to him. "From what?"

I was now standing in front of the black cloak guy. I looked up at him and tried to see what he looked like under his hood.

"My past."

"_He's hiding from his past? Did something horrible happen to him?_" I thought.

"Are you Riku?" I asked.

He seemed to stiffen, as if I found out exactly who he was. He didn't seem to respond to me, so I lifted my hands up to remove his hood to reveal his face. It was just as I thought. It was Riku.

He looked just like he did in Kingdom Hearts 2 and he was wearing the black blindfold, which covered his eyes. I came up to his chin in height.

"You are Riku."

I let my arms fall to my side. Riku looked down at me through his blindfold. I always wondered how he was able to see with it on.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

He then sighed.

"You ask too many questions." He said. "You hardly let me ask mine."

I raised an eyebrow. He had question.

"Okay. Asked away."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lindsay."

Riku then turned around causing his back to face me.

"You saved me from the Heartless and took me away from my world before it got destroyed." I then stopped remembering that my world _was_ really gone. I had nowhere to stay.

"I know. It's gone now. I know what's it's like to loose your home."

I turned around and started to make my way to the door. As I made my way I heard Riku's cloak move quickly as if he were turning around quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned to look at him.

"I'm obviously going somewhere."

"To where?"

"Anywhere. I want to explore this world." I replied.

"I'll come with you."

"That won't be necessary."

"But-"

"Read my lips. I. Don't. Want. You. To. Come." I said. "I not a kid. I can take care of myself."

Riku seemed to be taken aback by what I said. Good.

I then went out the door, leaving Riku alone inside the Old Mansion.

* * *

ATE: What with readers not reviewing? I don't feel loved anymore:( Please Please Please Review for me. 


	3. Chapter 3

ATE: I finally got a review from a reader. Thank you Wolves1990 for your review. You have encouraged me to write more. All readers reading this fan fic, follow her example and review for this authorist who has toiled away trying to make you a good story for all of you to read.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I was walking through the forest that led to town. As I walked, I knew that the mansion was getting further and further away from me. I soon came to the hole in the wall that was big enough for me to walk through it without crouching down. I went through it and was now standing in Twilight Town.

Almost everything seem to be the an yellow-orange color, including the street, and the sky always seemed to be the same sunset color. To my right I watched as the trolly rode up the path that it was supposed to travel on. To my left was a ramp that went downward to the entrance that led into the Sandlot (not the movie). Straight ahead of me was part of Market Street, where lots of people would probably be buying stuff at the time. Now...which way to go? I decided that I would go left down the ramp to get to the Sandlot, and so I made my way there.

Upon entering, I immediately saw Seifer's gang talking to each other. I remember when I first played Kingdom Hearts 2 that Seifer and his gang always annoyed me, especially Seifer's ego. I chose to walk by them like a normal person and make my way to the Alley. But sadly...

"Stranger." Said Fuu's voice.

...That didn't work out as I planned. I heard footsteps coming near me. I turned my head and saw that indeed the group of four were walking over to where I was standing. This was so not a good thing. They stood close to me. Too close for comfort. The look on Seifer's face could scare even a 5 year old kid into crying for its mom.

"And what are you doing here?" Asked Seifer.

"Walking." I said.

"Walking? To where?"

"I _was _simply walking around the town until you stopped me with your 20 Q game. Now get out of my way."

"You can't talk to Seifer that way, y'know?" Said Rai.

Ugh! I simply hated when Rai would say 'y'know' in the game.

"Looks like someone needs 'discipline'"

Oh shit! That meant I was going to get beat up and I didn't even have a weapon. Extremely excruciating pain central, here I come.

"Hold on!" Seifer took his weapon in hand. What surprised me was that he threw it to the ground. "We won't need weapons to give her discipline."

Weapon problem solved. I guess I have some sort of an advantage now. I could use my fists.

Before I knew it, I felt Seifer's fist hit me in the face, sending me flying to the ground. I went to getting back on my feet, holding my now sore face.

"Hitting a girl is pretty low for you, isn't it?" I said. "I think you should be the one that needs the discipline."

It was then that I decided to run away from this fight. I started running to the Alley. While I was running I heard Seifer's gang chasing after me.

"Hey, get back here!" Yelled Seifer.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you 'not to hit girls'?" I shot back.

I knew they would chase after me. It's a good thing I'm a fast runner. I looked back and saw that they were way behind me, I had to loose them somehow.

I saw that the Usual Spot and rushed in, only to have Hayner, Pence, and Olette give me looks of confusion of why I was there. I knew they have never met me before, but I had an idea that they would help me.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hayner.

"I need to hide here and quickly too! I'll explain once I'm done hiding!" I said.

They seemed to have understood my predictament and found me a hiding spot to stay in. I had to say that it was the most perfect hiding spot that I have every saw. After I got in, I heard the fast footsteps and I knew that it was Seifer.

"Yo, losers. Did any of you see a girl wearing mostly blue come in here?" Asked Seifer.

"A girl wearing blue? We haven't seen anyone like that all day." Said Pence.

"Why are you looking for someone like that?" Asked Olette.

"I need to give her some discipline."

I then heard them leave.

"You can come out now."

I came out from where I was hiding.

"Thanks for letting me hide here." I said. "My name is Lindsay."

"Name's Hayner." He pointed to himself.

"Pence."

"I'm Olette. It's nice to meet you."

"What did Seifer mean 'give you some discipline'?" Asked Hayner.

"He came up to me first asking me questions when I was minding my own business. And he hit me first when I didn't even do anything to them at all."

"Where did he hit you?" Asked Olette.

"In my face." I said as I pointed to where I got hit. On me face was what looked like a bruise starting to form.

Olette gasped while Hayner and Pence looked in complete shock.

"That's it! Seifer has offically crossed the line!" Stated Hayner.

"Do you have something I could use in order to cover my apperance while I'm outside?" I asked.

"I think we do." Said Olette.

I watched as Olette started looking through something. A few seconds later, she pulled out a brown coat that had a hood and zipped up in the front.

"Will this do?" she asked as she handed me the coat.

"Yes! This is perfect! Thank you. I promise to bring it back once the head dies down."

"Okay."

I started to put the coat on. I zipped it up and pulled the hood over my head to hide my face. I made my way to the door, but before I went outside, I turned back around.

"Again, thank you so much. I'll try to visit as much as possible. Bye guys."

With that I walked through the door and into the streets of Twilight Town.

* * *

ATE: Like at the top of the page says, Review. 


End file.
